criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
World Edition (Collab)
The whole world comes to investigation in the World Edition (Collab). Various law enforcement agencies govern certain localities across the globe, but the World Police Agency (WPA abridged) serves as a top police force specializing in difficult crimes to deal with by average law enforcement localities. Info Current Region Sahara Region Current Case All Bases Secured Previous Case Sons of Anarchy (in Europe) Next Case Stabbed in the Dark ---- Cases Continents and Regions Europe Europe mainly focuses on two different plotlines: one being an anarchist group who does not believe in democracy. Against them are the Russian military force, who completely are opposed against the anarchy. The other driving force in Europe is the increasing debt of Greece. The main objective of this district is to help Greece by finding the driving force behind their lack of income and ending the anarchy forever. Sahara Region The Sahara Region mainly focuses on one plot line: that there are a group of robbers who are stealing from each country. Many are in jail, and many people are still out there, stealing from places from Cairo to Dubai. The main objective of this district involves catching the remaining thieves and incarcerating the leader forever. Eurasia South Asia East Asia Oceania Africa and Antartica South America North America Police Department Government Officials Interpol Daniel Bourne (Commissioner) Vivienne Matthieu (Administrative Assistant) Ricky Romano (Elite Force Agent) Max Storm (Elite Force Junior Officer) Sahir Mahmoud (Chief Medical Examiner) Ava Müller (Head of Forensics) Mako Speltz (Tech Analyst) Atticus Giddleworthington (Profiler) Marco Lopez (Historian) International Circuit of Courts The Honorable Beaurigarde (Judge) Espionage Services John Cameron (Secret Agent) Germany Adolf Stalin (President) (Deceased) General Fiedler (General) (Incarcerated) Russia General Ruskov (General) Greece Tanya Sachinidis (Finance Minister) Alcander Hantzopoulous (Ambassador) (Deceased) Austria Alexander Grimm (Chancellor) Murder Weapons Characters Main Characters= Daniel Bourne Vivienne Matthieu Ricky Romano Max Storm Aisha Hussain Sahir Mahmoud Ava Müller Mako Speltz Atticus Giddleworthington Marco Lopez |-| Central Characters= Cosette Beaurigarde |-| Victims= Irene Penn Adolf Stalin Boris Sokolov Cardinal Grimaldi Geass Thomas Tournier Alcander Hantzopoulous Helena Castro |-| Suspects= Monica Penn Ben Alexopoulous Ross McNeilson Emily Branford Margaret Butterfield Sebastien Fassbinder Okta Paderborn Tanya Sachinidis Amelia Dietrich General Fiedler General Ruskov Anya Galerkin Alexander Grimm Viktoria Lenin Pope David John Cameron Flora Corteggio Agostine Telesca Helena Castro Manuel Madeiros Raul Silvestre Béatrice Cloutier Laura Clément Melissa Williams Ethan Langlais Pascal the Rascal |-| Killers= Ross McNeilson Amelia Dietrich General Fiedler Agostine Telesca Sebastien Fassbinder Béatrice Cloutier Ben Alexopoulous Alexander Grimm |-| Quasi-Suspects= Geass Ricky Romano Alcander Hantzopoulous Vivienne Matthieu Helena Castro Viktor Ruskov Pascal the Rascal |-| Minor Characters= Adam Benson Sarah Giddleworthington Sarah Wakefield Roody Lovehearts Laura Esposito Matthias Grimm Ruben Castro Ranks Police Pets Europe The pet shop in Europe requires 2 gold medals in the World Edition. The following pets are available in this shop: NOTE: The Wolf will be at 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 2 and the Rat will be at 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Gallery BureauBadge.png|Badge for the World Police Agency|link=World Police Agency WPAGlobe.png|Gallery of Bureau Members|link=Category:Bureau Members Category:World Editions